


Setepa'i

by NewHorizonDawn



Category: The Mummy (2017)
Genre: Action, Ancient Egyptian, Apocalipsis, Blood, Curses, Egyptian Deities Ancient, Egyptian Religion & Mythology, Evil, F/M, Ghosts, Gore, Jenny Halsey-Free Form, Love, M/M, Multiple Deaths, Nick Morton-Free Form, Princess Ahmanet-Free Form, Resurrection, Revenge, Rivals, Romance, Sacrifice, Zombies, dark themes, insert-reader, male reader - Freeform, mummys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewHorizonDawn/pseuds/NewHorizonDawn
Summary: What if you were Ahmanet lover before being murdered but then your soul returns to your body to help it consummate its plans and reconcile it again
Relationships: Dr Henry Jekyll/Chris Vail, Jennifer Halsey & Nick Morton, Nick Morton/Jennifer Halsey, Princess Ahmanet & Nick Morton, Princess Ahmanet & Reader, Princess Ahmanet/Nick Morton, Princess Ahmanet/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. ~0.1~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, this fanfic is about The Mummy (2017), this could be considered, what would happen if you were the lover of Ahmanet and returned to her for her revenge
> 
> The dialogues in this chapter are supposed to be in Ancient Egyptian but since no one knows what it sounded like I actually wrote it in English
> 
> (By the way, I have already said it in other fanfics, have some patience, English is not my mother tongue)
> 
> Without more to say enjoy

Ancient Egypt

It can not be granted, the expression on your face was clearly surprised. You could not believe what Ahmanet was saying to you through her tears. The only thing you can do is comfort your beloved. "My Princess, that ... is true", she releases herself in a hug and the curtain of tears stain her adorable face

In a sob "It is true that my brother took my throne ... please help me" you want to help him but that would mean challenging King Menehptre the ... father of Ahmanet

"But you know ... that would mean challenging your father and also death" the hug becomes stronger and more tender "What will you do my princess"

The look on Ahmanet's face becomes murderous and powerful, it seems that he could break the strongest steel of a sword, he lets out an evil smile and his tears stop "I will murder them my Setepa'i, so we will both manage to live together on the throne" the words of your beloved surprise you and you swallow

"But if they discover us ... their guards will not punish in the worst way, it is too risky" Ahmanet's face turns serious, the hug is already painful and she outlines with a strong voice but a little hurt "You are not going to help me ! "

"Yes I will, for you I would do what you want my princess ... I'm just saying that it is a real danger and we shouldn't take risks ... I don't want to lose you; but I also don't want to see you suffer for an injustice, I will support you" Ahmanet ya he does not tense, his smile becomes kind and gives you a tender kiss on your lips

She hums "You would literally sacrifice yourself for me" in Ahmanet's eyes there is strong hope, who am I to reject, would do everything for her

"Yes, I would sacrifice myself for you" Ahmanet smiles

"I plan to sell my soul to Seth" a chill runs through your body, Seth the God of Chaos

"My Queen ... you" are abruptly interrupted by an annoying Ahmanet

"You want to stop doubting me, I am a princess, I know what I do and you will help me, right? Do you love me or not?" She arches an eyebrow to say with a warning tone "Y / N" take your hand and intones with an adorable and tender voice "Please ... begged you"

"Yes it is your decision I will respect it, My Queen" Ahmanet smiles and then gives you a tender kiss, the atmosphere in Ahmanet's room is warm and cold at the same time considering the desert

"You know my father is very busy with my brother and his new wife" she pauses and speaks in anger "New Wife!" then she calms down and with a tone of pretended sadness she changes the subject "You doubted me, why did you do it? I thought that you trusted me "despite, Ahmanet tries to hide a smile

With a rather playful tone you say "I'm sorry My Queen, please forgive this insignificant human" A small smile appeared on your face.  
Ahmanet smiled too, surprised by her change in mood, and by her carefree little laugh.

She raises an eyebrow "Maybe I will forgive this human. Or maybe not, if I were that human ... I would do something to earn forgiveness" her low voice and her smile become seductive

"Here my queen? What if your father discovers us?" He sees the princess snort in amusement and she places a hand on your chest

"I already told you, he is very busy. Besides, does he do the same with his wife, why don't I? ... Why run away when we can do it here in the comfort of my room? Think about it, I ordered the guards to leave us alone." , my father is busy and it is night, alone and without interruptions "both approach and passionately kiss as they prepare for what is to come

"I love you" she murmurs

"I love you too" you also mumble as she leans back and takes off her dress leaving her underwear on view

You smile as you look at her body "I never tire of telling you how beautiful you are, my queen"

She just whispers "Shh, let's start" you give her a promising kiss, to start undressing

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ahmanet surprises you with a strange dagger next to a small ruby-like stone and her body is now full of tattoos, tattoos meaning curses,  
written in ancient egyptian, and their pupils and irises have doubled, their eyes have turned amber

"Ahmanet" you pause a little while you look at her "You are fine!" You add with concern "What happened to you"

"There is no time Setepa'i, I already murdered my family" she speaks exasperated

"Seth gave me the power, his power, part of the, now the deal. This Dagger serves to give physical form to the God Seth, but it takes a sacrifice, Setepa'i, if I stab you with the dagger ... Seth will enter your body "trembles when hearing what he said, Seth the God of Chaos in my body, sacrificing myself ... but she is my beloved and if I manage to please her it will be just perfect

"Yes, My Beloved" Ahmanet smiles devilishly

She places the small stone on the point of the dagger, speaks in some old words and prepares to stab and whispers "I don't know what happens ... but I won't stop loving you"

"Equal" you answer when the little stone shines in the sunlight when Ahmanet raises the dagger

But not everything can be perfect, right?

The guards arrive and alarm everything with their spears, swords and daggers prepared to kill whoever gets in their way

"Watch out!" You scream loudly

Strongly before being stabbed by one of the guards

"Nooooooooo!" Ahmanet screams in a sob and her tears are streaming down her now tattooed face and her four eyes

The missing blood in your body takes effect, you lose track of it, you feel cold and hot at the same time your pupils dilate and your body no longer falls to the ground

You can not pass

You turn to see Ahmanet being chained as she screams, cries, struggles and kicks against the guards

You need to tell him a lot of things before you leave

Things like I love you

I thank you

I wish you

You're lovely

Fight

I want to feel your love again

Your smell

Your self

Your body

Your smile 

Your soul

Your love

Your stubbornness

And your kindness

You were my biggest aphrodisiac

I never thought you were so important to me

Thank you for coming into my life

If I had been smarter I wouldn't have let you take this path

I didn't think this would end badly

Flees

Run

Go away

Now!

Please

Please,please, please!

Please don't die

I love you forever

Bye My Queen

But nothing will come out of your mouth, because the pain and the wound already make the worst of the effects

And the last thing you see is Ahmanet without the dagger falling to the floor

Then you just close your eyes and wait for everything to end while you're in your thoughts

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

But obviously this is not going to end this way, I promise you My Princess, you and I will meet again!


	2. ~0.2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gulps while looking at Ahmanet, just thinking about her next move, probably already anticipated by the Princess
> 
> "Lover" he thinks it has something to do with the awakening of that mummy "You, a mummy who was in the grave where your sarcophagus lay, was dead but ... we don't know what exactly happened, he came back to life, he's being watched and that's why everything is on alert, I think you don't understand ... things with lights ... that blink "
> 
> She smiles a predatory smile "I mean he's alive ... it worked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am sorry I could not update before, I had some problems with the content of this chapter, without further ado; Enjoy

It is no longer Egypt; there is no sand, no land, no desert, no my body

They are just tubes, chains and apparently made of the element that my people called "metal"

I open my eyes and I don't move but I'm alive; I guess, I just move my eyes and watch. What was once my robe is now just old cloth cut, my body now made into a dark brown shell that was once my skin, totally destroyed.  
My face, the floor shines and I visualize my reflection, scars that still do not heal and small tears in my nose, my hair is still the same but totally poorly cared for and my pupils are now reddish and painful along with the wound that probably dates back 5 million years

My body is chained and cased by elements apparently made of what used to be called metal, in these rare precipices there is a whitish liquid that runs through my veins and my being

I am dead but still alive, my body is dead but I am not dying, suffering over and over again the apparent loss of my Ahmanet, this strange silver liquid hurts too much

Then something strange happens ... I'll be clear shocking, the feeling of a strange aura comes, invades me and I feel alive, my soul and my body alive again

I can move and I can feel the floor, it is cold and the area is also cold

I realize people ... people who watch me through the glass are alarmed to see me move

I don't know what happens but it's not okay ... they were probably the ones who chained me to this hell alive with the right to whatever that painful fluid is in my body

I delight in the terrified looks they give me, sweating like pigs and scared when I see them

If they did this to me, they deserve to suffer like me and My Beloved!

Despite the pain she smiled, the smile of death could be called

Panic enters them as they move quickly as if they expected me to do something

Instead I just wait but in a moment, when I feel good, he promised to rip the chains as if it were paper and they will feel the real pain

Several strange yellow lights appear and a strange noise that makes my ears suffer

Some enter with ... I suppose weapons pointed at me and watch me

They shake their heads and I make the same movement, they tremble with their weapons as they whisper loudly things I can't understand

You recover little by little and the fluid that apparently is called "Mercury", words of those men

You look at their clothes

They are not wearing robes or sandals, nor are they naked, they have long, tight strange things that cover their bodies, their menacing and sweaty faces believing that they can scare someone

You give a little laugh and are sparked alert as you aim with those long, weird, black things

Many doubts plague your mind as if you were being hit by a whip that rips the bark from the head little by little

But the main question is: What happened to Ahmanet?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nick watches closely the chained woman "Princess Ahmanet" was her name

He looks weak, like a raisin that covers him, still beautiful

Even though she is not beautiful because of her actions in the eyes of others because of her, I murdered my best friend Chris Vail, I stabbed him, I stabbed him three times and left him in a plane that was rushing, God only knows where he is now!

Then the yellow lights come on and an alarm sounds as the staff heads to the area where another mummy with a shell like Ahmanet's was, except he was not alive.

Jennifer Halsey the stubborn but sweet and gentle archaeologist comes running immediately

"Nick ... the other mummy has fully awakened, we do not know how, we are executing the corresponding security protocol, all Prodigium is on alert until now we do not know what it is capable of doing" Speaks an exasperated and frightened Jenny.

"Did he come back to life? How the fuck did he do that !?" Nick talks confused but has an idea of the person who did that was his special guest the mummy  
Jenny just crosses her arms and arches an eyebrow, Nick sees that her question was silly

She sighs and starts looking at a map

He decides to approach the glass

Ahmanet, the woman who had called him Setepa'i, the woman who had tried to stab him in his dreams, now chained crossing glances with Nick, she is strange, it does not seem that his wounds hurt, or that mercury burns, he just gives small muffled screams and playfully imitates Nick, this brings out a smile

Then comes a vision

~

Nick is not at the base of the Prodigium, he is in the desert, Egypt is most likely, next to the pyramids and she

She looks human, no tattoos, no shell, she is human, she looks beautiful with her loose hair and makeup, outlining an adorable smile

She hums "My Setepa'i, My Chosen One"

"What am I doing here, what is this ... a dream perhaps?" He says while looking at the landscape

"Egypt is my love, my beautiful kingdom" she laughs as she looks at a pretty serious Nick

"Yes that, I supposed, why am I here and what do you want from me" her expression does not change

"You are here to please me and help me, please help me out of this, I am sore that silver liquid hurts, I will not maintain this vision for long."

Ahmanet is more tempting than it seems, her sensual eyes are no longer four but two; perfectly outlined ... her compassionate and sweet smile, tanned and sexy skin

Nick only blinks when Ahmanet appears too close

Very good, Ahmanet thinks to herself "So you think I'm sensual, my chosen one, nobody had told me like that, yes Ra is right, in 5 million years apparently"

Nick thinks how the hell he knows that, did she read my mind?

"Oh while you are here I can read your thoughts, at this very moment you are going through too many emotions, I also think that you are sensual and perhaps a good replacement for" she pauses and remembers "My former chosen and, lover" Ahmanet passes a of her long nails by Nick's toned arm

She gulps while looking at Ahmanet, just thinking about her next move, probably already anticipated by the Princess

"Lover" he thinks it has something to do with the awakening of that mummy "You, a mummy who was in the grave where your sarcophagus lay, was dead but ... we don't know what exactly happened, he came back to life, he's being watched and that's why everything is on alert, I think you don't understand ... things with lights ... that blink "

She smiles a predatory smile "I mean he's alive ... it worked"

Nick gulps in dismay, Can Ahmanet bring people back to life?

He talks again "I thought it wouldn't really work ... the body needs to be close to resuscitate it ... it was worth it; it's time to get out of this place, you will help me Setepa'i, help me be free again"

Nick couldn't reject her no matter how hard he tried, he didn't know what her wishes were, but he also couldn't see her suffering from mercury.

"Setepa'i" the Princess hums

"I think I can create a distraction for you to escape ... I suppose you want to continue the ritual ... I will take the dagger and then when you are free you will take the stone. Do you think so? Can you find me?"

Ahmanet licks Nick's cheek "Yes, My Setepa'i"

Nick is a little scared by the sudden movement, Ahmanet gets even closer to kissing him, but Ahmanet realizes that his beloved is alive and will not react well if he finds out what he was doing behind his back.

She separates and says goodbye to Nick "Goodbye, Nick" is the first time that Ahmanet says her name, she continues "That silver liquid hurts too much to keep this vision, I hope you keep your promise ... Setepa'i"

~

Nick wakes up and recovers the notion, Jenny was screaming loudly at him "Nick! Wake me up, listen to me"

He shakes his head and makes up an excuse "I'm not just worried about ... you know if any of them run away, what security protocols do any of them run by themselves"

Jenny sighs in anguish "Yes, there are too many"  
"What if Ahmanet or his friend escaped?" Nick asks as he devises a way to profit and free Ahmanet.

She sighs and opens a map "Actually the protocol would be simple considering the short time they both have been here, usually the guards would go there, the workers would use the emergency exits, the main gates would be closed, also the cells included Dr Jekyll's, these are the emergency exits, but it would still be chaos "she pointed to the map and her hands played with him showing the gates and corridors

Nick wouldn't say it out loud, but he felt something attractive in Jenny's eyes.  
Perfect "Okay, hey do you think I can talk to Jekyll, actually when I was ... thoughtful; I had a glimpse of Ahmanet, information on the dagger" Nick lies

"Why didn't you tell me, who knows what that woman wants to do" clearly emphasizes the final word, obviously Jenny was suspicious of Ahmanet, well ...

He turns to look at the woman, Ahmanet, who looks at Jenny with hatred, maybe he can hear what he says about her; even understand him

"I need to talk to Jekyll. He told me very important things about the dagger and how to use it" Nick gulps underneath

"Okay" she pauses to see her cell phone "Move, there is still time to talk to her before her injection"

He takes one last look at Ahmanet who gives him a rough but small smile

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The Guards continue to target you with what they call "weapons" with serious and infuriating faces

Many lights appear and the others seem surprised, well they are not the only ones literally I just came back to life

I click my jaw a little, testing its mobility, it is perfect as if it were an infant despite the totally destroyed body

I prepare to rip the chains and tubes off alerting the guards but ...

~

I get to see the sand and the desert, pyramids and, Ahmanet!

"Ahmanet is you!" Immediately you run to observe her she smiles

She looks more beautiful than before, her hair is loose and she is completely made up

She hugs you and gives a tender kiss on the forehead "You are alive" you outline a happy smile

"My love, I thought my spell would not work" she touches your face and they both start kissing

They separate and she says "This is a vision, I have been locked up long suffering alive and now I am here being studied by insignificant mortals"

"You don't seem to have suffered at all" you say as you differentiate your broken body

"Oh believe me without offending you, I look just like you, for the moment, when I break free I promise to be as beautiful as before like you, I promise my king" she smiles

"I will get you out of here and we will do what you want, she promised not to lose you again" her face twists a little

"I have someone to help me free myself, My Setepa'i" Ahmanet is a little scared to see my face writhing at her words

You think a little upset "Setepa'i" you raise an eyebrow, but you gain a playful tone "My Queen, were you looking for a replacement for me already?"

"No, it doesn't matter I brought you here for something more important, help me get out of here, I will give you Seth's powers as long as you manage to free me and help me with my plans, give Seth a body, what do you think? we will live together and we will do what we always wanted to do "a charming smile appears on his face

"Yes, my queen" she looks at your dry skin and touches it, a strong wound that still does not want to heal for thousands of years, each touch hurts and small gasps afflict you when Ahmanet touches the shell

"Perfect" she begins to recite some Egyptian curses, the sand trembles and the wind surrounds you

Everything turns faster and faster, your body changes, some tattoos grow on the haggard skin and your muscles promise more strength and mobility than you had

She smiles "Part of Seth's powers are yours, escape and set me free, and our revenge will begin" she pauses "Do you feel the power?"  
You sigh a little "Yes ... I can feel it" You moan a little at the pain

Ahmanet finishes the little ritual and takes your face with his hands; kisses you and speaks in a seductive voice "When you release me ... I promise to reward you"

You would blush if it wasn't for your emaciated body

"Goodbye my beloved" she outlines as the vision ends, stunning you while you recover

~

You test mobility again and smile devilishly

You get up, it still hurts but Seth's powers help, I start ripping the tubes and chains as mortals fire with their ... weapons, my body is practically an unbreakable shell

When I am completely released it is time to return my body as it was before

And it's time to start ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will come next week, I hope you liked it, I try hard to do it but I am not convinced that is why sometimes it takes so long to update


	3. ~0.3~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't hate me Jennifer" the archaeologist looks at him with a stunned and tense face, in the cleft of his mouth one or just when he is going to protest but is pushed by the mercenary towards an open door "Nick what the hell are you doing!" she tries to scream in the soundproof room while kicking the door that is being held by a Nick about to lose his mind. He takes his hands off the door just as it closes on a metal wall
> 
> Try to run away just when someone calls your mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers, this chapter came sooner than expected, I want to dedicate a Thank you to all the people who support this story with each reading, Kudo or Comment !. As you can see in this chapter the narration changes, perhaps I will place the same narration in the previous chapters, to give more content and more reading.

The strength of Seth's power is truly amazing. Tearing off the chains is the simplest thing and tearing them apart is like playing with papyrus paper that melts with just a touch, the mercury already spilled flows like a curtain of blood ... the guards start shooting a barrage of bullets at my body which bounce like raindrops that don't even hurt. But the damned still hurt like hell itself, in a cruel but deserved response I open my mouth and begin to absorb the life energy of the first soldier I meet.

It feels magnified when the movement returns in a rapid way; the soldier's already limp body falls to the ground with a slight crunch, at a rapid pace I continue to absorb the energy of anyone I find until I am completely satisfied, in a small movement of my elbows the dead skin shell slide quickly until falling to the ice cream floor of the Prodigium, while you walk momentarily murdering everyone who tries to impede your passage and freeing those who try to leave this facility, at last my main duty is to free my princess until something interrupts your path hitting your body.

What is this a magic barrier ?, oh ... it is only a door ... a bright and transparent door, strange to the touch but it is able to reflect my new shape, my body is the same as the old one except that now it is totally white, what which is probably the consequence of being in a mercury bath and tattoos quite similar to those of Ahmanet but there is only one small drawback; I am naked, totally naked, my body is completely exposed, at least this gives me an idea, the next soldier who dares in vain attempts to corner me receives a tasteless gift for his body and soul. Without too much effort I manage to possess his human body transferring my soul to his prison of flesh.

I quickly change the face and body part of the bad luck soldier I just divested in the worst way, and replace it with my original face and body. These clothes are quite comfortable, somewhat tight but fluid and caresses the softest and most intimate parts of the body; in a small turn of my head I observe ... my hair has returned to normal and my irises and pupils have doubled, they are the same as Ahmanet also became amber, to be honest she looks beautiful with those eyes

By preference in a movement I raise my hand and by the power summoned by Seth, I invoke a large amount of wind destroying it causing even more fuss and panic

***

What a great time for that beast to break free, right ?, that's what Nick sarcastically thinks when the alarm sounds terrifying and the whole Prodigium center turns red "Oh my god" just keep running alongside Jenny while listening to multiple landslides and prominent screams of fallen souls. It is the second most frightening moment that Nick has lived, in the first place the plane crash is positioned. It also tells the terrible scare of the camel spiders and also the death ... the death of Chris; Nick questions why exactly helping Ahmanet has the worst intentions and has murdered his best friend, oh and if that were not enough he almost killed me in the plane crash so I don't know how the fuck I'm alive

"Nick move" sketches the archeologist fucking scared by the situation. But Nick has other ideals, she has done very bad things but nobody deserves to suffer eternity without being able to die alone and trapped in a horrible place like the Prodigium center, nor can she leave Ahmanet with her lover, most likely they will take everything and destroy it. But Ahmanet had chosen him. She wanted him to become an earthly god, so powerful to rule the world. And she wanted to be his queen, his lover. It seemed clear to her that, most of all, Ahmanet wanted to get back what had been stolen from her, but she also longed to be loved by him, a man she did not even know, but who released her from his prison and saved her. And the princess has promised to remove the mediocrity that used to mark her life, and replace it with great power, all to be loved, to be able to trust someone, not to be betrayed, ever again.  
The desire in his imploring eyes was so deep and desperate that it hurt Nick. It hurt so much that, for the second time in two days, he felt an urgent need to help.  
So remember what Jenny said, the doors will seal, and so it happens the doors start to close automatically, he tries to swallow some saliva but his lips and throat are dry like a withered flower "Please don't hate me Jennifer" the archaeologist looks at him with a stunned and tense face, in the cleft of his mouth one or just when he is going to protest but is pushed by the mercenary towards an open door "Nick what the hell are you doing!" she tries to scream in the soundproof room while kicking the door that is being held by a Nick about to lose his mind. He takes his hands off the door just as it closes on a metal wall

Try to run away just when someone calls your mind

"~ My Setepa'i, My Chosen One ~" he recognizes that voice is the princess who calls him gently, that sweet but deadly voice, that frightening but beautiful voice that attracts him to play with the lowest needs that a man can have, but he always forgets that the Princess is one step ahead "~ Setepa'i, can you put aside for a moment your emotions and madness to listen to me? ~" he doesn't know what to say ... well he doesn't know how to speak after all she it's a voice in your head. She's cheeky, Nick learns, he learns it when he hears her laugh out loud that he doesn't want to hide

"~ Don't think so much my chosen one you confuse me, just think the words you will say and then you will be able to communicate with me. You will get the dagger I will be able to perceive it, then we will both find the stone, Help me get out of here please! ~" Nick imagines her in her mind talking, probably if what she says is true, just think to talk to her "~ This ... Okay, but please if you are going to kill someone who are only those who stand in your way, ¿ Yes? Your little friend has already killed enough people, can you do that Princess ~ "

He manages to listen under his breath to the princess stuttering somewhat enraged also reluctantly "~ Well ~" she outlines in a rather annoying tone surely her greatest desire is to take revenge on the world that condemned her to torture and cause pain and chaos ... heck convincing her will be harder than I thought. Nick runs wild watching the chaos of the Prodigium, yet he's careful never knowing what the other ... mummy can do. With agility and rudeness dodge scientists and multiple employees of the facility and avoid debris starting from dead bodies to glass of what may have previously been broken glass

Remember the exact place where Jenny had spoken to him where the dagger is located, he does not know why that stone is so important and the dagger, even more interesting makes it that Ahmanet had tried to stab me. Unfortunately, the only way to get to the dagger is by encountering the mummy, it is a great risk, but Nick likes to take a risk if he did not, he would not be in this job, he sneaks into the room carefully, but when observing the room concludes that the only thing that really matters is speed

He runs as fast as he can but everything seems slow motion, stray bullets, bodies falling with the most terrifying movements, god, he had only seen this in horror movies, he realizes what an overly overacting actor looked like in real life . One of the most disturbing things he visualizes is how Ahmanet's lover strips the soul of one of the Prodigium soldiers, but he cannot be distracted and needs to take the dagger.

At least this is the simplest part supposed. That damn knife no longer has security and taking it is not a problem, it has strange symbols, they are hieroglyphics; this is the point where it is strange that Jenny shows off her great intellect reading with grace and intelligence each symbol that she manages to recognize.

Take the quickest route to the emergency exit near the site, at least most scientists have left the site and escape without a problem

"~ Good Boy Setepa'i ~"

***

Ahmanet is confident. Everything goes perfectly as if the gods had taken her side, she does not have enough protection to be watched and with the force of Seth tearing apart every chain and every tube she finds, she places begins to move is painful, but She is a princess, she can do that and more. Several technicians of this prison take steps back when they see it and it is time to recover what they had before

She moves and absorbs with hunger for insatiable power one of the useless men who tries to face her, a sensation of incredible power comparable to the pleasure that a person feels when they make love, the cold comes fully feels it feels the crunch of his shell opening to fall like a broken egg, he stares at the companion of that ill-born who disrespected him, with a few simple words invokes one of his trusty Camel Spiders who gives a painful bite to man, gasps too loudly, until the inevitable knocks on his door, his body turns pale and Ahmanet takes mental control of the subject. She smiles sadistically "I am your queen, you have to serve me, I order you to bow to my sovereignty and power. She makes the possessed soldier bow, it is clear that his obedience is at the highest level

She realizes that Y / N has managed to clean all the area, of course the word clean is subjective because the place is one of the dirtiest and several areas have been destroyed or are in ruins. Keep walking, dodging debris and everything in front of you.

But there is something he cannot avoid, Y / N, his lover has not seen him in centuries, at least in the real world; he has not noticed his presence yet, concentrated and waiting to defend himself from any attack. "Y / N" he directs his vision, his now four amber eyes are fixed on her, he looks at her as if his eyes were knives and she his target. He immediately runs to hug her, a strong and tender hug, his breathing is fast and strong, "Ahmanet" he gasps a bit when his hands meet the Princess's face, in a close approach they both kiss. At first it was slow and sweet, but soon Ahmanet took control and their tongues met. He put all his tension, all his anger and pain, but also all his relief and his need for love into the kiss.

The kiss grew increasingly passionate as Ahmanet's and Y / N's hands began to explore their bodies.  
The princess smiled: her Chosen One was hot and sweet, as if she wanted to show him that she was by his side and that she could trust him completely. At the same time, she seemed very impatient for deeper contact. His hands tightened on her hips, caressing them passionately and pulling her closer to him. Their hug was the first place Ahmanet had felt at home in a long time. She did not remember feeling such an intense feeling even when she was the future Queen of Egypt. And it was immensely more valuable than any throne.  
Y / N kissed her over and over, savoring her deeply. He raised a hand and ran it through his hair. Now that their bodies were fully rearranged, they were no longer ruined and felt like dear silk. His hand stroked the nape of her neck and his tongue stroked hers. A soft moan came from the princess's throat, and it was the best sound Y / N had ever heard.  
Ahmanet pushed him onto the floor and gave him a predatory and confident smile. Y/N reciprocated with a lustful look that ran down her body, but then softened when he looked into her eyes and the deep feeling there. It was not self-love, but something stronger, a sense of bond that he couldn't fully explain. But Y / N knew that he, too, had begun to share it. And she liked it so much.  
Ahmanet went to the floor and straddled him. Now lust also filled her eyes, the princess could feel it running through her veins. She got down and kissed him. She knew they had to hurry up and find the stone. Her Chosen One would have been safe just when she had obtained Seth's power, well part. But at the time she didn't care. Her blood was boiling for him, every part of his body reclaiming him. And Ahmanet didn't want to wait any longer. She kissed him hungry, lust and desire, desperate desire. His hands slipped under her shirt, finding her warm skin, her abdomen. She moved her mouth over his jaw, then over his neck, slowly down his body. She bit him at times on his descent, marking his Chosen One as hers and only his over and over again. Ahmanet knew that they were already linked in a deeper way than this, but she couldn't help it. And his skin tasted as delicious, almost like his moans of pleasure.

Ahmanet lets herself go, but even so her heart is divided, she loves Y / N but she also feels something for Nick, Her Chosen Ones, her father had several wives but Ahmanet no, she must love one, she just has to make sure it is the right one. You also know that this is not the best time or place to do it.

She releases her beloved "Here, not" Y / N's face has an obvious disappointment, she slowly gets up while looking at Ahmanet, confused, the situation was confusing, both were going to turn themselves in but she decided to stop at the last moment " Love, there will be more time, for now we need to get the stone, right? "His beloved sighs a little, perhaps he needed to revive himself after having murdered all those people" Yes, my queen "

"Now, why don't you assemble an army for your queen?" Her smile widens, it was not the old Y / N he had changed, he does not hesitate to kill those who interfere, he does not question their orders, she supposes that already has a favorite "At your orders"

"It is time to consummate our revenge"


End file.
